1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a printing apparatus using a network which performs the printing operation according to a printing job received from a computer device in a network environment in which a plurality of computer devices and a plurality of network printing apparatuses are connected to a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in an office, a network to which computer devices such as a plurality of PCs (personal computers) and a plurality of network printing apparatuses are connected is configured. In the above network, for example, a user makes a printing request to the network printing device via the PC. In this case, if the network printing apparatus has received a printing request for making a large amount of prints from a different user, the network printing apparatus cannot perform the printing job requested from the former user until the printing operation for a large amount of prints is terminated. Therefore, the printing request made by the former user is kept in the wait state. Further, if a printing request is made to a network printing apparatus in which printing paper or toner/ink has been used up, the network printing apparatus does not perform the requested printing operation until an error is cleared.
In order to avoid the above situation, it is necessary to previously register an instruction in the network printing apparatus to transfer the printing job to another network printing apparatus.